Quantitative structure-activity relationships for the interaction of organic compounds with biochemical and biological systems will be formulated from literature data as well as data from our own laboratory. It is planned to continue the study of the interactions of inhibitors with three enzymes: dihydrofolate reductase, chymotrypsin, and papain.